The present invention is directed to a system and methods for time-based message communication, in particular for propagation of a time-based message such as an email or social networking message.
Often a user receives an email message that includes time-related information. For example, an email might include information on an upcoming event. Currently, it is up to the recipient of the email to create a reminder about the event, such as via a ToDo list or a calendar entry. However, even when a reminder is created, the recipient must manually copy and paste the content of the email into the reminder for reference. If recipients do not do this, and they still manage to remember the event is coming up, they also need to remember who sent the email and/or details about the email in order to retrieve it from their email inbox.